IPromise Not to Tell
iPromise Not to Tell is the twelfth episode of the first season of [[iCarly|'iCarly']]. Plot After Carly gets a B+ on her history paper because her teacher, Mr. Devlin, doesn't like "3-hole punched" paper, Carly is distraught because now she won't get straight A's on her report card (which would've been the first time she'd ever not had them). After overhearing Principal Franklin's username and password to the school's network, Sam hacks in and changes Carly's history paper grade to an A+ (which gives Carly straight A's for the semester as she deserves). Sam also changes two of her own grades and one of Freddie's grades (to avoid paying him $40 she owed him). Before she tells Carly about what she's done, Sam makes Carly 'ankle swear' not to tell anyone. Carly is horrified that Sam has changed her grade but refuses to break her promise to Sam. Carly does tell Freddie and makes him promise not to tell. Freddie (with Carly's help) hacks into the schools computer network with his laptop and tries to change all the grades back. The Computer Security Agency (CSA) bursts into Carly's apartment and catches them hacking. The guilt eventually gets to Carly and she confesses to Spencer and then to Principal Franklin. Freddie also tries to take the blame. Sam, feeling bad that she hurt her friends, shows up at Principal Franklin's office and confesses that she was actually the guilty party. Freddie and Carly are not punished, but Sam receives multiple detentions. As soon as Principal Franklin leaves the room, Sam gets right on his computer and tries to reduce her number of detentions, but Carly pulls her away by the hair before she can make the changes. Trivia *In a blooper seen in iBloop, Miranda Cosgrove fools around and eats one of the cereal pieces from Jennette McCurdy's bowl. *Principal Franklin's username, BigTeddy, and password, Corncake21, are revealed in this episode. *In this episode, Carly pins Freddie down twice, easily. There is a reference to this in iThink They Kissed, where she tries to pin him down again but Freddie easily reverses the pin, prompting Carly ask why he's so strong. *This episode reveals that Sam's last name is Puckett (it was shown on the computer when Sam was altering her detention). *This is the first episode to air in 2008. Goofs *Carly reads that she has to say "RAMPU" to turn on the lamp. But Japanese has its own letters, so it would be impossible for her to read it, unless Carly can speak Japanese in this episode, which she can't in iGo To Japan. Also, the "R" letter in Japan is pronounced as an "L," so it is pronounced "LAM-PU (ランプ)." *When Sam told the truth about changing Carly's grades, Principal Franklin gave her detention. In reality, she would be arrested for it. *Spencer assembles the Japanese lamp in this episode, but it was seen long before that in iPilot. Gallery View the gallery for this episode HERE. Quotes Spencer: Lamp. Lamp. Lamp! Carly: I think it knows it's a lamp. Spencer: No, I want it to turn on...Lamp! Carly: Let me see the instructions. Spencer: Good luck, they're in Japanese! Carly: On. Well, did you try saying lamp in Japanese? Spencer: I did not! What's the Japanese word for lamp? Carly: It looks like...Rampu. Spencer: Rampu. Rampu. RAMPU!!!!!!!!!! turns on Spencer: It worked! Carly: Yeah, you just gotta say it like a really angry Japanese man! sits down next to Spencer and they take turns screaming at the lamp Carly & Spencer: RAMPU! RAMPU! so on walks in and stares at them for a moment, then walks back out slowly Carly: Then let me reprint for you on paper that is completely hole-free! Mr. Devlin: Reports can only be turned in once. Silly little truffle. Sam: Tell you what. On the next iCarly, we tell everyone to go egg Mr. Devlin's house! Carly: Nah, he'd probably like it, 'cause eggs don't have three holes! Freddie: Mr. Devlin is, like, the strictest teacher in school. Spencer: Yeah I know...he used to be the lunch monitor. He gave me detention. Freddie: What for? Spencer: Playing with my fruit. Carly pinned him down Freddie: Oh, and for the record, the only reason you were able to do that is because I wasn't ready. Carly: Are you ready now? Freddie: Yeah, why you-- tackles him and pins him down easily Freddie: Could you please don't tell anyone about this.. smiles contentedly Principal Franklin: Hello, Sam. Sam: Mornin', Ted. Principal Franklin: Sam... Sam: cheerful Good morning Principal Franklin! Principal Franklin: Thank you. Now, what trouble have gotten into the past week? Sam: Uh let's see, I got yelled at by Ms. Briggs for failing a quiz. Principal Franklin: Why did you fail the quiz...? Sam: I didn't know the answers... Principal Franklin: Right. Next? Sam: Uhhh, OH! I got kicked out of the cafeteria for slapping Gibby with a piece of pizza... Principle Franklin: Why did you slap Gibby with a piece of pizza? Sam: I found it on the floor; I wasn't gonna eat it! Principal Franklin: Sam, just sit quietly and try not to break anything. Sam: No promises. Mr. Wimley: Please complete exercises 7 and 9. Carly: What about number 8? Mr. Wimley: whining I'm in charge! Security Officer: We need to speak to a legal parent or guardian. Carly: Spencer! Spencer: the bathroom I AM IN THE BATHTUB! Freddie: the security officers Are we under arrest? Carly: Are you going to take us to juvie? Freddie: crying ''I don't want to go to juvie! '''Carly': They're gonna take us to juvie! Carly and Freddie: cries Spencer: Hobos can't afford cable! Related iCarly.com blog posts Sam's blog: Things I've Changed in the School's Computer System 112 Category:Season 1 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Goofs Category:Season 1 episodes